ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Gingajyu Sentai Sparkranger
Gingajyu Sentai Sparkranger will be the 40th season of the Super Sentai franchise. The motif of the team is the Chinese Zodiac (sometimes they team up with the Zodiacengers, the Youthengers, the Traingers, or the Ainurangers). Story *Evilforce, a world-threatening, galaxy-dominating clan, and Zodios, a heroic band of heroes, are at war. Zodios selects 12 children to become mecha-transforming rangers known as the Sparkrangers! Zodios *Dr. Sakura Hakase: She is the one behind the forming of both Zodios and the Sparkrangers. Galactic Beasts The Galactic Beasts (銀河獣, Ginga-jū) are what the Sparkrangers transform into. *Ginga-juu Nezumi *Ginga-juu Ushi *Ginga-juu Tora *Ginga-juu Usagi *Ginga-juu Ryu *Ginga-juu Hebi *Ginga-juu Uma *Ginga-juu Hitsuji *Ginga-juu Saru *Ginga-juu Ondori *Ginga-juu Inu *Ginga-juu Inoshishi Gattai Formations *Fire-Oh: *Water-Oh: *Earth-Oh: *Air-Oh: *Great-Ouja: Evilforce *Great Lord Sixsixsix (1-50): Leader of the empire. *Sexia(1-46): A vampiress working for Evilforce. *Eviltron English(1-50): An English-speaking minion for Evilforce. *Eviltron French (1-50): A French-speaking minion for Evilforce. **Eviltrons: ***Eviltron German (1): Speaks German. ***Eviltron Chinese (2): Speaks Chinese. ***Eviltron Thai (3): Speaks Thai ***Eviltron Afrikaans (4) Speaks Afrikaans. ***Eviltron Arabic (5): Speaks Arabic. ***Eviltron Slovakian (6): Speaks Slovakian. ***Eviltron Slovenian (7): Speaks Slovenian. ***Eviltron Swahili (8): Speaks Swahili. ***Eviltron Norwegian (9): Speaks Norwegian. ***Eviltron Danish (9, 10): Speaks Danish. ***Eviltron Finnish (9, 10, 11): Speaks Finnish. ***Eviltron Swedish (9, 10, 11, 12): Speaks Swedish. ***Eviltron Icelandic (9, 10, 11, 12, 13): Speaks Icelandic. ***Eviltron Spanish (14): Speaks Spanish. ***Eviltron Portuguese (15): Speaks Portuguese. ***Eviltron Lao (16): Speaks Lao. ***Eviltron Hindi (17): Speaks Hindi. ***Eviltron Italian (18): Speaks Italian. ***Eviltron Korean (19): Speaks Korean. Considered the archenemy of the Japanese. ***Eviltron Tamil (20): Speaks Tamil. ***Eviltron Nepali (21): Speaks Nepali. ***Eviltron Esperanto (22): Speaks Esperanto. ***Eviltron Irish (23): Speaks Irish. ***Eviltron Gaelic (24): Speaks Gaelic. ***Eviltron Romanian (25): Speaks Romanian. ***Eviltron Inuit (26): Speaks Inuit. ***Eviltron Hungarian (27): Speaks Hungarian. ***Eviltron Dutch (28): Speaks Dutch. ***Eviltron Welsh (29): Speaks Welsh. ***Eviltron Serbian (30): Speaks Serbian. ***Eviltron Croatian (31): Speaks Croatian. ***Eviltron Bulgarian (32): Speaks Bulgarian. ***Eviltron Czech (33): Speaks Czech. ***Eviltron Polish (34): Speaks Polish. ***Eviltron Russian (35): Speaks Russian. ***Eviltron Yiddish (36): Speaks Yiddish. ***Eviltron Hebrew (37): Speaks Hebrew. ***Eviltron Ukrainian (38): Speaks Ukrainian. ***Eviltron Filipino (39): Speaks Filipino and Tagalog. ***Eviltrons Estonian, Latvian, and Lithuanian (40): Three brothers who speak the Baltic Languages. ***Eviltron Malay (41): Speaks Malay. ***Eviltron Japanese (42): Speaks Japanese. Kind to everyone. A friendly monster. ***Eviltron Persian (43): Speaks Persian. ***Eviltron Azerbaijani (44): Speaks Azerbaijani. ***Eviltron Georgian (45, 46): Speaks Georgian. ***Eviltron Armenian (45, 46): Speaks Armenian. ***Eviltron Haitian Creole (46): Speaks Haitian Creole. ***Eviltron Macedonian (47): Speaks Macedonian. ***Eviltron Greek (48): Speaks Greek. ***Eviltron Maltese (48): Speaks Maltese. ***Eviltron Turkish (48): Speaks Turkish. ***Eviltron Kannada (48): Speaks Kannada. ***Eviltron Belarusian (48): Speaks Belarusian. ***Eviltron Urdu (48): Speaks Urdu. ***Eviltron Gujarati (48): Speaks Gujarati. ***Eviltron Telugu (48): Speaks Telugu. ***Eviltron Bengali (48): Speaks Bengali. ***Eviltron Latin (49): Speaks Latin. ***Eviltron Basque (49): Speaks Basque. ***Eviltron Galician (49): Speaks Galician. ***Eviltron Indonesian (49): Speaks Indonesian. Category:Super Sentai Category:Tokusatsu